Stars Hollow The Ghost Town
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Stars Hollow is left as a Ghost Town when Lorelai and Luke are moving into town and is just full of empty buliding's so they talk about it and decide to make it thier own town. Lorelai has a sence of what she wants to do with this town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke and Lorelai have just moved to Connecicut and are staying at a hotel when when they they go driving following each other Lorelai in her jeep and Luke in his truck and pull into an empty town full of empty buliding's so they both park on the side of the road and get out and start looking around and Lorelai start's to tear up.

''hey you ok?'' Luke asks her and rubs her back

''yea I'm okay.'' she says and wipe's her eye

''god how could anyone just do this to a town and just leave it like this?'' she asks him

''I don't know but I'm sure we could make it great and make it our own town and give it our own cool town name.'' he tells her

''okay that sound's nice.'' she says

''it look's like it might of been a nice place to live when thing's were open and people lived here.'' he says

''yea I wonder what happened to everyone and why everyone left this town?'' she asks him

''I don't know.'' he says

''do you think that anyone has ever lived here or it has been like this forever and no one has discovered it yet?'' she asks him

''I don't know.'' he says

''do you think that we might be able to find anyone that still live's here maybe knock on a few door's?'' she asks him

''I don't know. he says

''well it look's like a pretty safe town to raise kid's in and I'm sure Rory would love it.'' she says to him

''yea it does and yea I'm sure she would.' he tells her

''okay well we should probably be getting back to the hotel to start packing some of the stuff we don't need or are using right now and start bringing some of it to the house to drop off.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay hun so I will meet you back there.'' she tells him and kisses him

''okay.'' he says

They both go back to the vehicle's and get in and follow each other back to the hotel and go up to the room and start packing some of the thing's they arn't using or don't need into bag's and get it into Luke's truck and her jeep and do a couple of trip's back and fourth to Stars Hollow.

At the house Lorelai open's the door and they talk in with some stuff.

''so what do you think?'' she asks him and look's around before just putting some stuff on the floor

''I think it's a great house small but perfect for us.'' he tells her

''yea me too I love it and I love it here in this town.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and put's the stuff in his arm's down 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night back at the hotel in bed Lorelai smiles at her 10 almost 11 year old daughter sleeping in the bed next to thier's.

''so hey I think that we should um have a diner,an Inn,a book store,a hair salon, a restaurant,a library, and a bunch of other place's in our town.'' she tells him

''okay that sounds good.'' he says and smiles at her

''okay well I'm tired so I'm going to g-night hun.'' Lorelai says and kisses Luke

''okay night.'' he says and kisses her back and turn's off the light

Lorelai turn's away from him and cover's herself with the blanket's more and goes to sleep.

Luke closes his eye's and goes to sleep too.

In the morning while Luke and Rory are still sleeping she get's up and jump's in the shower and get's dressed and pack's the rest of the stuff and bring's it all down to the car and get's a coffee and goes back to the room.

a little while later Rory start's to wake up slowly.

''Mommy?'' she says tiredly and rub's her eyes

''hey baby you gonna start getting up we have a big today ahead of us today we are gonna move into the house in that town that daddy and I found and we think that your really really going to love it!'' Lorelai tells her happily and excitedly

''yea.'' Rory says and nods and lay's back down and closes her eye;s for a few more minute's before she get's up again and start's to get dressed and pack's her stuff up.

''come on sweetie you hungry you wan to go and get some breakfast downstair's before we go?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nods.

''ok come on.'' Lorelai says and leave's Luke a note that when and if he wakes up that she took Rory down to breakfast and to come down and takes Rory downstair's to get some breakfast.

Luke wakes up a while later after sleeping in a little.

''Lorelai?'' he says and look's around and notice's that the room is empty so he get's up and get's dressed and throw's his watch and baseball cap on and find's the note and read's it and smiles and leaves the room and goes downstair's and see's the girl's eating so he grab's some yougurt and fruit and comes over to the table.

''Morning.'' he says and kisses Lorelai

''Morning hun.'' she says and kisses him ''did you sleep well?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea thank's for letting me sleep in.

''sure anytime my pleasure.'' she says

''hey kido.'' Luke says

''hey daddy.'' Rory says

Luke sit's down and with them and open's his yougurt and eat's with them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that morning Lorelai, Luke, and Rory get to the house and Rory goes inside with Lorelai closely following behind her.

''so hun what do ya think?'' Lorelai asks her

''I love it I think it's perfect!'' Rory says happily

''Good Luke and I think so too!'' Lorelai says happily

''can I grab my book out inthe car and go and read out in the gazebo out in the town park thing?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure go ahead I'll be there in a little bit to come and check on ya after I help Luke move some more stuff in,' Lorelai tells her

''okay mommy.'' Rory says

''okay baby have fun.'' Lorelai says and kisses her cheek

Rory leaves and Lorelai watches her walk out and just smiles.

Rory goes out to the jeep and grab's her book.

''hey kido where ya going?'' Luke asks her

''out to the gazebo to read for a while.'' Rory tells Luke

''oh okay.'' Luke says

Rory leaves and goes to sit and read in the gazebo.

Luke goes into the house carying a box.

''so what does she think?'' he asks Lorelai

''she loves it and think's it's perfect.'' she tells him

''good I knew she would feel that way.'' Luke says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''okay well I'm gonna go upstair's and start to unpack some of this stuff.'' she tells him

''okay I'll do the kitchen.'' he tells her

''okay hey come here

''what?'' he asks her

Lorelai kisses him and grab's a box and goes upstairs.

Luke smiles watching her and goes to unpack the boxes in the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While out reading in the Gazebo Rory look's up from her book and just look's around the town and just smiles.

A little while later Loreli comes downstair's.

''Hey Luke?'' she question's

''yea?'' he questions back

''I'm going out to find and check up on Rory I'll be back in a little bit.'' she tells him

''okay hun.'' he says

Lorelai leaves the house and goes to find Rory sitting out in the gazebo and goes up the stair's and sits down next to her on the bench.

''hi hun how ya doing?'' Lorelai asks her and run's her hand down the back of Rory's head down her back

''good mommy.'' Rory tells her

''oh kay good.'' Lorelai says

''so you like the town?'' Lorelai asks her

''I do it's pretty.'' Rory tells her

''yea it is.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so does it have a name?'' Rory asks her

''what?'' Lorelai question's her

''this town?'' Rory asks her

''oh no not yet but daddy and I are going to think of one and add some places like a library, a book store, an Inn, a diner, a restaurant, a hair salon and other places and we're really going to make this town a great place to live.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh cool!'' Rory says

'yea so are you ready to come back home and mommy will help you unpack your stuff and help you get your room organized and done?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea let's go.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

the girl's get up and head back home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at home in Rory's room Lorelai is folding Rory's clothe's to put into her dresser and Rory sit's on her bed.

''Mommy?'' Lorelai question's her

''yea babe?'' Lorelai question's her

''I miss poppy.'' Rory tells her in a let down tone

''aww baby I miss him too it's okay to be and feel sad I know we all miss him too but we should feel happy to because he is up in heaven with Luke's mommy again so at least we know he's happy and that Poppy and Grandma are happy together again.'' Lorelai tells her

Luke hear's this from the kitchen and smiles and comes into Rory's room and sit's next to her on the bed ''come here pal.'' he says gently and put's Rory's on his lap and let's her relax against his chest into his chest and rub's her face against his flannel shirt ike she used to love as a baby to calm herself down.

''I miss him too.'' Luke tells her and kisses her head softly and gently

Rory just cries into his chest.

''shhh it's okay.'' Luke comfort's her running his hand down her back gently

''your such a great dad.'' she tells him

''your such a great mom.'' he tells her and smiles at her

Lorelai wipes her eye quickly trying not to let him see that shes trying hard not to cry about his father's passing.

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

''yeaaaa...yea I'm fi...fine.'' she says

''okay.'' he says

''I just miss him.'' she tells him

''yea I know you do I miss him too.'' he tells her and lay's Rory down gently and tuck's her in and kisses her cheek

''okay you gonna be okay in here with her for a while so I can go and get some more stuff out of the truck and unpack more?'' he asks her

''yea go I'll be fine.'' she says and doesn't look up at him and continue's folding and putting Rory's clothes away.

''okay.'' he says and leaves the room and goes to his truck and her jeep and bring's more boxes into the house.

Lorelai breaks down in Rory's room quitely while unpacking and folding clothes and tries to keep it quite not to upset Luke.

Luke peak's in on her and see's her and goes in and sit's next to her.

''hey shh sweetie it's alright.'' he rocks her into his chest

Lorelai nods and hold's into him and jut cries and let's it all out.

Luke just sit's with her comforting her making sure she's gonna be ok. 


End file.
